


Androids(by theChaplinfangirl)

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Series: Rare-Pairs: RPFs and Fanfics series [2]
Category: Actors RPFs
Genre: Cybernetics!AU, Cyberpunk -- AU, Gen, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Stephen is a cyberneticist and some of his creations are in storage and restoration. What is worse is, BBC Corps isn't helping, especially when his latest update on one of his creations goes way awry.





	Androids(by theChaplinfangirl)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is actually written by theChaplinfangirl, only she doesn't have an account, so I'm allowing her to temporarily use mine. It's actually originally written by her and I'm editing for her. 
> 
> A/N 2: This is completely unexpected from her so please bear with us! Also, it was inspired by work/studies dissatisfaction.

“No, what I mean is, I never intended any of my creations to be like this.” Stephen Fry had been calling one of the executives from BBC Corporation ever since morning, when he was still working on his latest creation of androids. 

 

  “The thing is, sir, that your latest creation is totally out of its matrix scale, which I believed to be 0674,” the executive said back. He was, as Stephen saw on his profile on the internet, a fairly pleasant chap, with curls framing his innocent face. 

  “I believe I’ve put the new updates following its update features.” said Stephen back. He was getting irritated at the executive, who was called Alan Davies. 

 

  Alan was also one of the designers and engineers for designing androids, in order for their future to be way better and plenty of these highly functioning machines to help out in households and industries, as well as another cyberneticist named Robert Sean Leonard, who was Stephen’s assistant in updating the matrix for his androids. 

  Alan was exasperated at the cyberneticist’s words. Some of those people wouldn’t just speak normal language and not be like all those math equations they face all the time. 

 

  “Hugh is convinced that he is American made, Stephen,” he said finally, after some silence. Sometimes Alan wondered if Stephen was also one of those androids running around the corporation. 

 

  It’s not that Alan wasn’t intelligent at all, he is! It’s just that sometimes, Stephen was way too intelligent and is making the rest of his followers seem like they have zero intellect. 

  “What’s more, he’s convinced he’s medically equipped like those androids over at the infirmary, using a cane and all that.” he continued, hoping Stephen would understand his meaning; which may or may not be even possible. 

 

  “That’s the sequence I put inside him, Alan.” of course not, as expected. 

  “But why this one?” Alan tried not to freak out already, “he used to be so good towards the other androids and ourselves, of course, and now, he’s convinced that he’s human enough to do medical.

  Stephen closed his eyes and heard the door to his office open. Very possibly another of the androids. 

  “I’ll call you later, Alan, seems like I have to deal with another android right now.” he tried to remark, then hung up. 

 

  “So you’re calling Alan?” as Stephen looked up from his blueprints, he saw Dean Stockwell, the latest creation of Scott Bakula, right there, his eyes glowing. 

  If Stephen didn’t know well, he’d think that some of Scott’s creations are too human. 

 

  “Yes, another of my creations are causing havoc in the infirmary, where the medical robots are,” he answered, scanning his eyes over his blueprints again. Maybe he just have to go down there to the executives and speak to them himself.


End file.
